


He's drawn a lot of penises on a lot of things

by quantumff



Category: The Orville
Genre: Dunno where I'm going with this, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, WIP, but he's fine with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumff/pseuds/quantumff
Summary: Penises! The Orville! Why, dear god, why.





	He's drawn a lot of penises on a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> May have fudged the ages a bit, cos it seems like Ed is supposed to be older than Gord? But Seth is younger than Scott. Anyway in this they're cadets together.  
> This ends in the middle of nowhere. Might come back to it, but probably not. Someone had to start writing fanfic for this doomed baby show.

Ed tried not to think about the first time he'd found one of Gordon's infamous penis drawings as he reassured Admiral Halsey of his friend's suitability for the navigator job. It was his own, lovingly rendered in pencil and slipped under his dorm room door.

Gordon was the weird kid at the academy, and his staring in the showers made it fairly easy to figure out who was responsible, but Ed was at a loss to know how to broach the subject. Sexual harassment was in the manual handed out to all cadets, but Ed, despite all reason, didn't feel harassed at all. He felt flattered, the extra inch or so didn't hurt and he'd always had a thing for gingers anyway.  
But still, he reasoned, this sort of thing should not be encouraged. Time to show some of the leadership skills he'd been trained for.  
Ed strode into the common room and made a beeline for the bright beacon of red hair on the other side of the room. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he was going to say it anyway.  
Gordon was doodling dicks on a notepad when he got there. Ed stared a little, then cleared his throat "Uh, hey man" he started. Gordon smiled a mischievous smile "Hey". "So um, did you draw... me?" The last word was a squeak and Ed hated himself for it. Gordon's smile deepened into a grin and little dimples showed on his cheeks "Oh, yeah, it turned out pretty good, thought you might like to see it".


End file.
